Untold Story: Love is War
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Naruto is in a pinch. Why? He was on a mission to guard a group of students from assassins and possible threats and blackmail, only to become the blackmail himself! Stuck between love and singing, what must he do? *summary from Ignisha*
1. Begining of War

**Axel: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story, I'm not planning to spam you with stories, it just happened to be finished at the same time with my NarutoXTLR fanfiction, so please don't be mad. **

**Oh yeah, it might take some time to update my other stories, since I have writer block and I just bough 'The Last of Us', and it's a kick ass game!**

**This story Idea I got from 'Ignisha', so give credit to him people!**

**I also wanted to thank my kouhai to betaing the story.**

**Please forgive me for every grammar errors. Disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Mmm..." A blond spiky haired male was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the knocking on his door.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"... Ramen..." He mumbled with a slight drool coming out of his mouth.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Wha-? Who?" The blond said standing up, he looked around the room in drowsiness.

"**NARUTO! WAKE UP!" **A voice yelled from outside.

Naruto flinched, he knew whose voice is that, after all, they've been teammates all this times. "Alright I'm coming..." Naruto said, walking toward the door unwillingly. He opened the wooden door, and sure enough, his teammate was there.

"Took you long enough you bum." Sakura Haruno said, crossing her arms in clear disapproval of his late answer.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eye. "Its still early, let me sleep some more..."

A tick mark appeared on Sakura head. "Its noon already! Also, Tsunade-sama calling for you." She said, holding herself back not to punch Naruto's head.

"Okay okay..." Naruto said with a yawn, before he could move outside to meet with Tsunade, he was stopped by Sakura. "What is it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sigh. "You can't go outside in just your pants."

Naruto looked down to himself, he was naked except his long black pants and his sleeping hat that looked like a weird creature with two buckteeth. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I'll go change." Naruto said closing the door.

Sakura sighed, he still hadn't changed. She looked at the blue sky, so peaceful, it's been six months after the dreaded war, Sakura shook her head, now's not the time to remember about that dark past.

Her train of thought was cut off as the door opened and Naruto emerged, wearing his normal black orange jumpsuit, his Konoha headband on his head. "Yosh! Let's go Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, full of spirits.

Sakura nodded her head as the two began their journey toward the temporary Hokage office, the largest camping site above the Hokage's mountain.

"Naruto-san!" Naruto and Sakura looked behind them and saw three village girls walking toward them, they all had black hair and they looked like they're related, probably siblings. They all stopped moving when they are close.

"Ano... We have something for you Naruto-san." One of the girl said, she is the tallest out of all the three girls with her long, black hair, probably the eldest. She nodded her head toward the other girl, she is the shortest with a twintail, looking very nervous.

"Come on Nina, give it to him." The third girl said, she is shorter than the first but taller than the second girl, her hair tied into a ponytail.

The girl was fidgeting, reminding Sakura and Naruto of certain Hyuuga. "Ano... H-here, please take this." The girl said, shoving a wooden basket toward Naruto. "W-w-we all made it, i-in case you are hungry, Naruto-san."

"Oh, thank you." Naruto said with a bright smile, accepting the basket.

The girl flushed deep red as she run away, followed by the pony tail girl while she laughed and teased the runaway girl, the long hair one bowed her head and followed her siblings.

Sakura expression changed into a mischievous one. "Aw... Looks like you have yourself some admirers huh?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at the content of the basket, which was a delicious looking homemade bento. "What a kind sisters." The seventeen years old blond nodded his head. "I should give them something if I meet with them again." Naruto said, completly oblivious.

Sakura shook her head, still the oblivious blond. "Come on, you can eat it later."

Naruto nodded his head and followed after Sakura. He looked around, the re-construction of Konoha are going smoothly, with the help of Yamato, who they rescued along with Anko after the war is over, the rebuilding goes much faster. Naruto looked at the bright blue sky, the sky that he and his friends managed to save, the war costs many lives, so many lives... But their sacrifice were not in vain as Naruto managed to defeat Obito and the Ten Tailed Beast, which was not easy.

"_**What's with the trip of memory lane kid?" **_ A deep voice asked.

"_... I dont know... I'm just... remembering." _Naruto replied.

"_**Come on Naruto, stop moping around, you've saved the world." **_Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed. _"With a price..."_

"_**Kid, you know their sacrifices were worth it, without them, we won't be able to achieve this peace."**_

"_... Yeah, I will never forget... Never." _Naruto thought, clenching his fist.

"Well, we're here." Sakura said, cutting Naruto out of his train of thought. Naruto blinked, he was too focused on his conversation with Kyuubi that he didn't realize they've already arrived.

The two guards that guarded the tent both saluted at the sight of Naruto. ""Good morning Naruto-san!"" They said at the same time.

Naruto sighed, he could never get used to it. "Don't call me that... Anyway, Baa-chan expecting us, can we go in?" Naruto asked, though not before earning a whack from Sakura for calling the Hokage disrespectfully.

The guards were already used to Naruto's antic, made a way for them. "Go on ahead Naruto-san!" One of the guard said.

Naruto's eye twitch for being called 'san'. Before he can walk inside however, one of the guard stopped him. "Ano... Naruto-san, can you sign this book for me? It's for my son ." He showed the blond a book with the tittle 'Tales of the Gutsy Ninja: The Beginning', a rewritten version of the original 'Tales of the Gutsy Ninja' by Naruto, there were three parts, each re-telling the story of three great ninjas, Jiraya, Nagato, and the last being himself.

"Oh... Sure I guess..." Naruto said in a nervous tone as he took the book and signed it. "Um, here you go."

"Ah! Thank you Naruto-san! He'll be very happy!" The guard said while the other guard silently cursing he didn't brought anything for the blond to sign.

"Uh, you're welcome..." Naruto mumbled before entering the tent, followed by a impressed Sakura, who ever thought the blond was a natural writter?

"Yo! Granny! Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Naruto declared, though he was greeted by his old friend, Tsunade's sake bottle, right on the head. "Gah! That hurt!"

"Then stop calling me that brat!" Tsunade said with annoyance clear in her tone.

Naruto grumbled. "So Granny, why did you called me here?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry for calling you a day after your mission suddenly." Tsunade said, she rolled her wheel chair away from behind the table. Thats right folks, Tsunade can't used her legs anymore after the fight with the resurrected Madara. It was one of the things Naruto regretted. Tsunade noticed Naruto's guilty look on his face said. "Don't worry about me brat, I'm used to it. Beside, you make it up to all of us by saving us all."

Naruto stayed silent, Sakura touched his shoulder in sympathy, Naruto had gone through so much.

Naruto shook his head, then beamed at Tsunade with his usual smile. "Sorry about that, so what's the mission Granny?"

"Oh yes, about that." Tsunade turned around toward her table, she searched something from a pile of paper works. "Ah, here it is." Tsunade turned around and gave Naruto a paper. "Its an S-Rank mission."

Naruto flinched, S rank? Since the war, there hasn't been any S-rank mission. This is the first. Naruto read the paper with Sakura reading from his shoulder. "Guarding mission? For two years?"

"Thats right." Tsunade said. "Its our first S-rank since the war, and I'm offering the mission to you, Naruto." She said, surprising the other occupant. "Its a solo guarding mission, do you accept? If you do I'll tell you the detail."

Now Naruto is in a dilemma, on one hand, he knew an S-rank mission usually benefit the village greatly if he succeded, and on the other hand, it'll be a year worth mission, so he'll be away from his village, and his friends.

"So what do you say Naruto?" Tsunade asked again.

Naruto remembered the sacrifices of many ninja for their villages, no matter how they suffered, they fight on, in the name of their village. And so, Naruto has his answer.

"I'll do it."

**XXX**

A day had passed since the mission was offered.

Right now, a large crowd of people are gathering at the port of Wave country, most being people of Konoha, they had walked half a day toward Wave country to see their hero off. All of Naruto's friend are also there, even one person everyone half expecting wont come.

"So you'll be gone for a year dope?" A smug sounding voice belong to the one and only Uchiha Sasuka asked.

"Thats right you teme." Naruto answered. "Don't go AWOL again when I'm gone."

Sasuke snorted. "Whatever."

"Can't believe you'll be gone Naruto." Kiba said to his best friend. "We'll miss ya."

"Woof!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Good luck Naruto." Ino said.

Chouji walked toward the blond. "Take this." He handed Naruto a large pack of chips. "So you wont get hungry at your journey."

Naruto grinned, accepting the pack. "Thanks Chouji, but I already packed ramens in my storage scroll, no need to worry."

Chouji nodded, satisfied. He walked back to the crowd.

Shikamaru sighed, he inhaled the cigarette on his mouth, and puffed out a smoke. "You're a troublesome person Naruto. But it'll be boring without you around."

Naruto frowned. "That thing will kill you one day."

"Maybe, you should try it."

"No thanks."

Before Shikamaru could persuade his blond friend to try a cigarette, a loud voice cut him off.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN! Your flame of youth shine brightly!" Lee said in a loud voice. "Never forget your training, and never let your flame of youth gone to waste!"

"Indeed Naruto-kun! Always know that we will miss you." Gai said, smiling to the blond.

"Yosh! Such a youthful thing to said to our friend, Gai-sensei!"

"Indeed Lee! Let us see our friend off with the power of youth! If we can't do that, then I shall run around Konoha with just my hands!"

"If you can't do that, I shall do a thousand push up!"

"And if you can't do that, I shall run laps around town in my underwear!"

"And if you can't do that-"

"**ENOUGH ALREADY!" **The crowds yelled at the two green beasts of Konoha, who fell silent.

"Naruto-kun, goodluck." Hinata said, beside her Tenten nodded her head, behind them were several other Hyuugas. "Come back soon."

Sakura walked forward and gave her friend one last hug. "Stay safe." She said as she let go and walked back toward the crowd.

Now it's Kakashi turn to walk toward his student. "Naruto, you've become strong this past few years, there's nothing I can teach you now. Just remember what you have been taught, and everything will be fine." Kakashi handed Naruto a small pouch. "Here, there's a few... 'Entertaiment' books inside, to pass time when your on the ship." Kakashi said in a whisper tone and a wink.

Naruto sweatdrop. "Right..."

Kakashi nodded and walked back toward the crowd, finally, its Tsunade's turn, her wheel chair being pushed by Shizune. "We'll miss you brat." Tsunade said with a smile. "Stay safe, and don't get in trouble over there."

Shizune giggled. "Its impossible Tsunade-sama, trouble always seems to find him first."

Naruto grinned. "Nee-chan's right. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Trouble seems to love me!"

Tsunade just shook her head. "Just... come back safely, your contact should be waiting for you when you arrive and I expect some stories of girls there."

Naruto blinked, before his face went red. "Granny!"

Tsunade laughed as Shizune pushed the wheel chair back at the crowds.

"Naruto." Naruto looked at the person he respected since he was a genin walked toward him. "Whatever happened, stay safe, and know that we will all misses you." Iruka said, hugging the blond as tears fell from his eyes.

Naruto smiled warmly."Thanks for everything, Iruka-sensei." Iruka let go of him and nodded as he walked back to the crowds. "Everyone, thank you. I'll miss you all." Naruto started to walk toward the large ship waiting for him. "Everyone, protect the village while Im gone."

Some of the crowds started to openly crying and nodded their head. But everybody knew his words are meant to his friends, the heroes of Shinobi wars.

"Good luck!"

"Stay safe!"

"Write letters!"

"Don't be a stranger!"

Naruto stepped on the ship, he looked back toward the crowds waving their hands. Naruto waved back one last time, before he turned to the ship captain and nodded.

The captain quickly gave the order. "Come on! Raise the sail and anchor! We're sailing!"

The crews responded with an 'aye, aye!' and went to work as the ship slowly sailed into the oceans, leaving the crowds.

Tsunade looked on as her grandson figure started sailing away, slowly dissapearing. But then, she blinked as she remembered something important. "Oh yeah... I forgot to mention he needed to learn about music instrument and he'll be going to an academy."

"What?" Shizune looked at her master like she had grown another head. "But Naruto-kun didn't know how to play one! And he hates school!"

Tsunade just shrugged. "He'll learn and adapt, after all, he's an Uzumaki.

**XXX**

Naruto smiled sadly watching as land started to slowly dissapear.

"They're good people kid. I understand it's hard leaving them." The captain of the ship said. From the looks of him he's at his 40s or so.

"You have no idea..."

The captain nodded his head. "Well, go and settle up kid, you're going to be here in a long time."

"Long time? How long exactly?"

"Two and a half months, if the wind is good."

Naruto face quickly changed into a horrific one. Two and a half months? In this ship? "You mean I'm gonna be stuck here for two fricking months?!"

"Yup."

Naruto blinked, then he groaned. "Aw, come on! This stink!"

"Boy, I know we are pretty stinky, we are sailors, but don't worry, you'll get used to the smell." The captain said patting Naruto's back. "Well then, I'll be going Mr. Uzumaki, your room is below deck, just ask someone below for more information."

Naruto groaned. "Damn it Granny! Why didn't you tell me?!"

**XXX**

Naruto walked around the deck in boredom, it was nighttime, so only a few sailors are out in the deck. Naruto looked at the never-ending dark oceans, its pretty scary now looking at the dark oceans, never know what might be lurking.

"Hey kid, don't go stand near the railing, you'll fall off."

Naruto looked behind him and saw one of the sailor, though he seemed a bit different, he wore sleeveless white shirt and long black pants and a pair of brown boots. He also wore a red headband, but the thing that piqued his interest was the violin on his hand.

"Hey oji-san, you can play that thing?" Naruto asked walking toward the sailor.

The sailor eye twitch at being called uncle, but he ignored it. "Sure I can boy. I'm this ship greatest musician! Since i'm the only one who can play." The man put the violin on his shoulder and ready the violin bows. "Wanna hear a song?"

Naruto nodded his head, though he kinda doubted the man can play a decent song.

Naruto will be proven very wrong however.

The man put his jaw on the violin, the he started playing a soft, yet sad song.

***Insert Winter Sonata: My Memory.***

If only his jaws could drop on to the floor, he would. The man played like an expert, his face was in complete seriousness, he moved like the oceans waves. And the song was... sad. Naruto could even feel a tear escaped his eyes.

After listening more to the song, the man stopped playing, and his serious face changed into a proud and kinda smug looking face.

"What do you think kid?" The man asked. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah! You're good oji-san!" Naruto said impressed.

The man laughed proudly. "Of course! I am Keiji! The man who ruled the ocean with song!"

"Ah! The name's Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto! Nice to meet you Ji-san."

"Same here kid."

After that, the Keiji and Naruto started small chats here and there, trading stories sometime.

"So kid, you wanted to learn violin?"

"He? You're gonna teach me? And I'm not a kid! I'm Naruto!"

"Yeah, sure kid. So, you want to?"

Naruto thought about it, he'll be on the ship for two and a half months... And there'll probably not much to do but stare at the ocean and fish... So his answer is obvious. "Sure Ji-san!"

"All right kid, prepare yourself, cause I'm not a kind teacher!"

And so, that night, Naruto's training in the art of music of Violin, has started.

**XXX**

Two months had passed quickly, soon they would arrive at their destination, but first...

"Damn it! Hold one boys! Keep it steady!" The captain of the ship said, he cursed, they just had to hit the damn storm. Usually, they'll be in trouble since the storm is bigger than he thought, however, that blond kid and his clones were very useful. "Come on kid! Don't laze around!"

"Shut up you old man!" Naruto yelled, holding the rope with his clones. "Come on! We can't let this ship sink! Pull!"

'Ossuuu!' The clone all replied, pulling the rope of the ship.

With the ropes secured at Naruto's hands, all the sailors can do other works, the storm was the biggest thay had hit so far, so the crews were in a kind of panic.

"Man overboard! Man overboard!" Someone yelled as all the sailors including Naruto looked toward the voice. "Keiji fell!"

Without second thought, Naruto release the rope, leaving them with his clones and quickly sprinted in a great speed toward the starboard, when at the railing, he jumped.

He sent some chakra to his feet and he landed on the water safely, he quickly searched for Keiji. After a minute of searching he found the sailor almost drowned on the water, Naruto wasted no time, sprinting toward him.

"Keiji-sensei! Hold on!" Naruto picked Keiji up from the water, the man already lost consciousness, probably swallowing too much water. Naruto quickly ran back toward the ship, when close, he ninja jumped into the ship, surprising some of the sailors, he quickly put Keiji down.

Not wasting another second, two sailors quickly went to him, they checked his heartbeat, still alive, they quickly started to push Keiji stomach a few times as Keiji puked out the water inside him.

Keiji coughed as he regained consciousness. "Man... What hit me?"

The sailors all laugh. "You've almost drowned mate. If wasn't for the fact that your student saved you, you'll be shark food."

Keiji looked at Naruto in surprise, before grinning. "Thanks kid, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, ji-sensei."

"What are you idiots doing? Get back to work!" The captain yelled at his crew, who quickly went to their post to evade the captain's wrath.

"Come on kid, help us out. The last thing we need is a sinking ship."

"Yeah yeah..."

**XXX**

"Woah... So this is Crypton city!" Naruto said, looking around the large buildings and lots of weird vehicles passing by. Now, the good thing traveling for two months with sailors who's been here before, they shared information with you, so Naruto wasn't really THAT surprised, he heard most from the sailors.

"Hey kid."

Naruto looked behind him and saw all the sailors, including the captain and Keiji. "Guys?"

"This is good bye boy." The captain said. "I... no, we, we'll miss you kid."

"Yeah."

"Stay safe."

"Kick some ass!"

Naruto then remembered he has to said his good bye to the sailors. Naruto smiled sadly. "Yeah... I'll miss you guys too. I won't miss the smell though."

The sailors all laughed at that.

"Kid."

Naruto looked at Keiji, who walked toward him with a violin case. "Here, I want you to take this." Keiji shoved the violin to Naruto. Despite learning only for two months, Naruto were becoming a good musician, he's a fast leaner.

"Eh? But this-"

"Its okay kid, I have a spare." Keiji said, he then turned around and walked back to the ship. "Well, take care of yourself kid."

"Hey Keiji, you crying?"

"Shut up! I ain't crying! Something hit my eyes!"

"Yeah sure."

Naruto smiled as he watched his company for two months and his sensei walked away. Naruto then bowed his head. "Thank you for everything." He then quickly turned around and walked toward the unknown city, holding back tears of companionship.

Narutp stopped walking however, when he realized... He didn't know where to go. "No way! W-what did granny said again..? Its been two months and I already forgotten about it!" Naruto said in panic. He knew he should've taken notes!

The passerby sweatdropped, seeing a blond hair orange wearing guy panicking is quite a sight to see.

"Ano... Are you Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto blinked, he quickly looked behind him and saw a person in all black suits with black sunglasses. He looks... Kinda cool actually, if only the suits are all orange... "Yes, Yes I am." Naruto instantly went into business mode, though he can only keep this up for ten minutes.

"Good, I'm here to take you to the client, so if you will follow me."

Naruto blinked, then he remembered. "Oh yeah... Granny said someone will come and pick me up!"

"Is something amiss?" The man asked again, already a few feet ahead.

"Huh?! Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

**XXX**

"Woah..." Naruto said in awe. Right now, he is riding in one of the strange vehicles called 'car'. And the sight of lots of beautiful and tall buildings were very impressive. Though, he wondered if he could remembered the layout of the city, its larger than Konoha though...

"_**In all my life of wandering the Land, I had never see such an impressive sight and advance technology." **_

"_Yeah... The technology here is pretty cool. And the place seems so peaceful here..."_

"_**Why don't you move here Naruto?"**_

"_You know I can't do that Kyuubi."_

"_**Just saying."**_

" We are here." The man in black said as the car stopped.

Naruto stopped conversing with Kyuubi and looked to the front, what he saw will always be remembered.

Its a large five stories school building, with other multiple sub-buildings around it. It's like a castle! "What is this place?"

"This, , is the Crypton Artistic and Music Academy." The man exited the car, with Naruto following. " is waiting for you."

Naruto nodded, still not used or like being called 'Mr.', it sounded so formal! But he guessed he needs to bear it, for now. Naruto then began following the man, whom he still haven't gotten his name, he asked, but the man replied that he is 'Not important' so Naruto resorted to calling him 'Man in black'. Is people here that weird?

Naruto followed the man inside the biggest, probably the main building. He saw several staffs and some security on the area, but no student.

"Where are the students?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, well, today is a holiday, so no students are here right now." The man in black answered.

Naruto nodded, he too wouldn't even get close to school if holiday's hit. Naruto followed the man in black through several hallways, and walked upstairs through the stairs until they reached the third floor.

"This is it. are waiting beyond this door."

"... Through here?"

"Yes."

"Well... Alright then." Naruto gulped, he imagined the chairman is some strict person that take no informality. He opened the door and entered the room.

The chairman office was filled with creepy artifacts, probably a century old. On the end of the room were a medium sized sofa with a desk across of it and a large screen on the wall behind the desk. Naruto walked toward the sofa and sat down, looking around for the chairman, that is... Until the screen came alive.

"Thank you for coming, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at the person on the screen, who had half of his body covered in shadow and only his hands were shown. "Uh... Hi?" Was Naruto intelligent response.

"Ah, hi to you too." The chairman responded with a non-formal tone. "Now, I believe introductions are in order, I am the chairman in this school. I have many names, like Charlie, Yamato, Gintoki, but you can call me ' .'"

Naruto blinked, then quickly pointed his finger toward the chairman. "HOW THE HECK DOES THOSE NAMES TURNED INTO 'MR. CHAIRMAN'? ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU ARE?!" Naruto yelled out completely forgetting about formality.

"That's right." Good thing for him the chairman doesn't mind it one bit

Naruto's eyes twitch. "... So I just call you ?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"Whatever you say then." Naruto already decided everyone here have a very weird sense of naming themself, so he just accepted it.

"_**Says a person who got named after a food."**_

"_Shut up you furball.'_

"Now the pleasentary out of the window, let us talk of your mission, ."

Naruto immidietly snap into attention, this is important.

"To begin with, thank you for coming here, it must be a tiresome journey." continued. "Now, its about your missions. You will have several missions at once, however the most important one is to protect the students of the class I will put you into."

Naruto blink in confusion. "Wait... Class? As in, I'm becoming a student?"

"Ah yes, didn't your Hokage tells you that?"

"... I think so... Maybe I'm just forgetting." Naruto said protecting the Hokage reputation and holding himself back to to scream of having to go to school, again.

"Ah well, you'll be undercover as a student here, you can play at least an instrument, right?"

Naruto nod his head, silently thanking his luck of being taught how to play violin by Keiji.

"Good, now, the class I'm placing you are filled with famous idols, almost all of them are idols, some still on the way, but have a very high talent. Some people even wanted to pay millions of yen just to study in that class."

"Uhm... So I have to protect an entire class... By myself?"

"Well, not really, since some of them have their own security, and our security team will help you along the way, however, there are several 'Must protect' student, their information are on the desk with your schedule."

Naruto looked at the desk, and indeed there are several files of the priority target students and a schedule paper.

"Now, do you have any question?"

"Uhm... Don't I get information for other students?"

"Of course, the rooster and important information are in there as well." The chairman then continued. "Now, if there isn't anything else, let's talk about living arrangement. I have already bought you an apartment several blocks from here, everything you need for school stuffs is there, books, bags, clothes, and even some gadgets and their manuals. The man in black that picked you up will show you the way."

"Okay then... Anything else Chairman-san?"

"Nothing else, you may leave, and do please arrive on time, our student council is very... Strict. And Uzumaki Naruto, let me welcome you to the 'Crypton Artistic and Music Academy."

Naruto nod, he stood up and walked out of the room, where the man in black still waiting patiently.

"Come , this way."

**XXX**

"Damn my place is awesome!" Naruto said giddy, looking around his spacy and cool apartment.

"_**Its much better than your temporary home, kid."**_

Naruto ignored the comment, since he already knew its the truth.

Naruto's room consist of a living room with a flat tv, coffee table and a sofa, a kitchen, one bathroom, and a bedroom. The most coolest part was the large window like wall that gave him the view of the city. However, the room lack of plants made a frown on Naruto's face, he needed to buy more plants.

"_**You and your plants..."**_

"_What about it? I like gardening."_

"_**Oh nothing... Its just a manly thing to do... Gardening, yeah."**_

"_Are you trying to say I'm not manly?"_

"_**Nope, not at all."**_

Naruto sigh and decided to ignored the fox, he quickly took out a small scroll that had the kanji of 'Storage'. "Alrigh then, let's get settle."

**Few hours later.**

"Oh my god!" Naruto said, shielding his eyes. "Is that... Is that..." Naruto went to pick it up, slowly like his life depend on it. "A cell phone?!"Naruto looked carefully at the flip type orange phone. He heard about the 'Cell Phone' from the sailors, says it's a very handy and almost everyone have it, its like a 'take-it-anywhere' phone. AND ITS IN ORANGE! He has missed it when he first arrived, but then he noticed the phone on the coffee table, bit who cares? IT'S IN ORANGE!

"_**Do you know how to use it kid?"**_

Naruto happy moment was crushed, he felt like a thousand bricks plus one big hippo had fallen on top of him.

"_**... I thought as much, isn't there any instruction book or something?"**_

Naruto the spotted a small but pretty thick book with the words 'Cell phone manual for monkey'. Naruto decided to ignored the monkey words and began reading the manual.

"Yosh! I'll master the way of using the cellphone! You'll see Kyuubi!"

"_**Well, good luck kid."**_

Naruto then began to read the first page od the manual with high spirit.

Five minutes later...

"Zzz..."

"_**HE FELL ASLEEP?!"**_

**XXX**

***Riiiinnnggg***

"Uhm... Uh... Allrigh already... Stop ringing..." Naruto opened his eyes slowly, he blink and loooked around. It was his living room. He stood up slowly, yawning. He walked toward the sound of the alarm clock, which is by the sofa. He then pressed the off button. Naruto sleepily walked toward the bathroom.

Naruto washed his face on the sink, he then looked at the mirror above the sink. He blink, then like a roller coaster the memory from yesterday blast through his mind.

"OH MY GOD! I FELL ASLEEP!"

"_**Oh, you finally awake?"**_

"Kyuubi! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"_**I've tried, but you wont even budge, so I just let you be. Good thing your alarm clock still haven't been moved from the sofa. Well, I'm gonna take a nap, bye."**_

"Damn it! I've got to read it again-Wait! What time is it?" Naruto quickly sprint toward his clock.

07:32

"Damn it! Don't have time! The academy start at 8! Gotta rush thing a bit." Naruto quickly sprint to the bathroom and brush his teeth in a record time, after that he quickly sprint toward the kitchen and ready a instant ramen with a glass of milk, while the ramen boil he heads toward the bedroom and changed his clothes into the academy uniform consist of black blazer with the school symbol on the left pocket, white button up shirt, long black pants and a pair of orange sneakers. He silently disappointed that no orange in the school clothes whatsoever, at least the chairman gave him a pair of orange sneakers.

Naruto quickly heads to the kitchen and began eating his instant ramen. He manage to finish it in 40 seconds, he drink his milk and quickly grab his bag that already consist the books for today (He already checked) and his violin. "I'm off!" Naruto said to no one in particular.

**XXX**

Naruto jog steadily toward the academy, passing several other students with the same uniform, some looks at him weirdly, probably because they never seen him before. Naruto continue onward none the less, thinking what await him on the academy.

Will the students accept him? Will the teacher be like Iruka? Will there be ramen on the cafeteria? Oh god, please let it be ramen there! In the name of all that ramen!

Naruto was so lost in thought that he crashed into the person in front of him as they both ended up falling down.

"Woah!"

"Ah!"

"Itai... What hit me?" Naruto opened his eyes as he was greeted by a pair of blue eyes, almost the same as his. He then realize that he is above the said person.

Now, this is almost as cliche as any romantic comedy story everyone knows about, with the guy bump into the girls and they fall down etc, etc.

Now... What if the person you bump into was a pretty boy instead of female?

"Ano... Can you get off of me?"

Naruto then realize he had been trapped in his thought, again. "Oh, sorry about that." Naruto stood up. Naruto looked around, no people, only a few students heading their way, good, his reputation still standing. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto extend his hand, whic the person took gratefully.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking." The person said, he had a blond hair tied into a ponytail, wearing the same uniform as he is, and he's short, shorter than him at least. But he really looked familiar... Oh, and he also carried a guitar case with him.

"By the way, I've never seen you before, are you a new student?" The blond hair guy asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Yeah I am! Name's Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto offered his hand again, which the other blond accepted.

"Kagamine Len, nice to meet you."

Now that hit him, Kagamine Len, Its one of the priority target he must protected. He already briefly read the files he was given, though only the names, he's too lazy to read more.

"Anyway Namikaze-san, we should be going, or not we're gonna be late."

"Oh! Right! But please call me Naruto, Namikaze-san is too polite."

"Alright then Naruto-san."

"And drop the 'san'! It made me feel old!"

**XXX**

"Woah..." Naruto said in awe at the academy, even though he already sees it once, it's still impressive.

"Well, Naruto, let me welcome you to Crypton academy! Hope you enjoy it!" Len said rather proudly.

"Thanks."

The two blonds walked inside the main building, though Naruto hears and sees some girls whispering and looking at them. Why is that?

"So Naruto, what class are you in?" Len asked.

Naruto hummed in thought. "Its... 3-A, I think."

"Really? What a coincidence! I'm there too!"

"_Yeah, coincidence." _Naruto thought, he is placed there to guard the students there after all.

"Anyway, you should head on to the teacher office, you need a guide?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Naruto wave him off.

"Alright then, see you in class!" Len wave at Naruto, then walk away toward class, leaving the blond alone.

Naruto then began his journey toward the teacher office. Truth to be told, he was kinda surprise that the people here are pretty kind, well, he only met few of them, so he'll have to keep his judgement for now.

After walking around searching for the room for about five minutes, Naruto finally found it, the teacher office.

"Excuse me..." Naruto said entering the room, he saw several teachers inside, most of them are walking around here and there doing... Something.

"Hm? Are you the new student?"

Naruto looked at the brown hair women, wearing red clothing that doesnt looked like formal at all. "Uh... Yeah, I am."

"Is that so?" The woman stood up and walked closer toward him. "I'm Meiko, the homeroom teacher of class 3-A and the music teacher, its nice to meet you." Meiko grin at the blond. "I've been expecting you, come on blondie, the class gonna start soon."

Naruto nod his head and followed Meiko toward the class, the teacher seems descent enough.

The class is on the third floor, Meiko said that teaching the third year is kinda troublesome, since they have to climb up to the third floor first, and the children can get kinda rowdy.

"Oh yes, I have to warn you that the students at class 3-A are a unique bunch, so if you see anything weird at all, don't panic!" Meiko warned. "Ah, we're here. Now remember, don't panic." Meiko then open the door. "All right gu-" Before she can finished saying, a bucket of water fall from the door into Meiko, covering her head with the said bucket and drenching her. "..."

Naruto can heard the class all laughing, there's a prankster on his class... He likes it!

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR YOU'LL BE CLEANING THE TOILET WITH YOUR TONGUE!"

Naruto sweatdropped watching his sensei entering the class, rampaging like a hulk on steroid.

"Ahem! Alright, well, I've got some good news for you guys. You see, there'll be a new student on this class, so i hope you guys be nice to him, okay? Or I'll kick your ass."

The students answered with a 'Yes teacher'. Some are snickering though.

"All right, you can come in now."

Naruto took a deep breath, and walked inside, instantly he could feel the eyes of all the students, and he could spotted Len from the corner of his eyes. Naruto stop next to Meiko and turned facing the class.

Multiple options gone through his heads for his introductions, from a bad ass deliquent style to calm and intelectual Haruno style introduction, after debating in his head for two and a half seconds, he finally decided.

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Its nice to meet you all." Naruto then automatically put on his charming (Foxy) grin.

Naruto could hear a few whispers, he took this chance to scan his classmates.

They are... Unique, different hair style and color, clothes, etc. He sees his priority targets, and a girl that looked like Len. Ah, must be the twin sister he read on the files.

However, there's one person that catched his eyes.

A teal twin tail hair girl, wearing the school standard female uniform. Their eyes met, her bright green eyes staring at Naruto's blue ones. However, that's not what catches Naruto's eyes. You see, the girl are eating a... Leek. A fricking leek. Are munching leek raw like that even taste good?

Naruto train of thought was cut off by Meiko. "All right then, now where to put you..."

Len raised his hand. "Sensei! The seat next to mine are empty!"

"Ah yes! Well, you'll be sitting next to Kagamine-kun over there. I hope you two get along."

"Ah, arigato sensei." Naruto walked toward Len and sat down next to him. "Yo."

"You really are here."

"Of course I am! Who the heck do you think I am?"

"A random dude that crash into me."

"Hey! That was an accident!"

"Namikaze, Kagamine, both of you can get to know each other later, I'm taking register."

Both blonds grin sheepishly.

"Sorry sensei."

"Sorry..."

Meiko shrug. "At least you both becoming quick friend. But please don't develope more than that, it'll be troublesome if it's happened, for us and the author, not that I mind or anything."

""HELL NO!"" Both blond quickly replied.

Then a blue hair student who is licking an ice cream raise his hand. "Not to worry sensei! The author doesn't like Yaoi so it won't happened!" He paused for a second. "And the beta reader also."

"As much as I appreciate it Shion, stop breaking the fourth wall."

"You started it."

**XXX**

"So where are you from?"

"Somewhere far away."

"Where you live?"

"Nearby."

"Have a girlfriend yet?"

"No, but answering that kind of question from a guy is a bit..."

"Hahaha, true, I feel weird asking it too."

"Then don't ask it Bakaito."

"Hey!"

Naruto watch in amusement at the interaction of Len twin sister Rin and Kaito Shion, the blue hair student that break the fourth wall. Naruto right now are surrounded by a few students who are curious, while the other don't really care much or too lazy to ask. Shikamaru's syndrome is everywhere I tell you!

Naruto now at least knew the people here are not so bad, a little weird but not so bad. Len had introduced him to his friends that consist of:

Shion Kaito , the blue hair ice cream loving student that sometime called 'Bakaito' by his close friends.

Kagamine Rin, the twin sister of Len, she is more energetic than Len by far.

Luka Megurine, the calm and collected pink hair girl, she has one of the biggest breasts in class (Damn you ero-sennin!).

The last but not least, Hatsune Miku, the weird teal hair girl that seemed to love leek with passion, he can respect that, but leek? Come on! Although she's more of Rin and Luka friend as they seems very closed.

Naruto silently thanking whoever up there that made his job a little easier, all of his primary target are here, and they're friends now!

"So Naruto-san, do you like leek?"

Naruto train of thought was cut off by Miku's questioned. "Huh? Oh, uhm... I like leek, but not the raw one..."

Miku frown a little at that. "Thats not good! You should try the raw one!" She produce a leek out of nowhere. "Here! Try it!"

"Miku, stop trying to make people like raw leek." Luka interfere before its get out of hand.

"But Luke-nee!" Miku whined.

"No but."

"Mouu..." Miku puff her cheeks.

"_Cute..." _Naruto thought with a slight red face, but then his ninja instinct kicked in and he realize he was being watched, by Rin, who gave him a knowing smirk that said 'You liiikkeee her'. Naruto eyes twitch, he wanted to denied it but it'll create a unecessary scene... It's tempting... IT'S TEMPTING TO ERADICATE THAT SMIRK DAMN IT!

"Ne, Naruto, how about we show you around?" Len offered.

"Sure, but show me where the cafeteria first, in case of me getting hungry."

However, the cruel school bell that knows no bound rang that signal the end of break, much to the students displeasure.

After a few minutes, the door opened and the teacher enter.

"All right, settle down guys." The teacher said.

Naruto look at the teacher oddly, he has purple hair that tied into a ponytail, and wear a samurai like clothing, heck, he even has a katana on his waist! Its rare to see someone dress like that here.

Len sensing his new friend weirded looked quickly explain. "Thats Kamui Gakupo-sensei, he's the history teacher, he always dressed like that."

"I heard there's a new student here, is that you?" Gakupo asked looking at Naruto.

"Huh? Uh, yeah! My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, believe it."

Gakupo nod. "I'm Kamui Gakupo, history teacher, its nice to meet you Namikaze." Gakupo then clear his throat.

"Now then, let's pick up where we left off. As you know, the famous daimyo, Nobunaga Oda, entered the capital of early Japan, Kyoto, in 1568. On latter year at 1570, Nobunaga Oda launch a campaign toward Echizen, facing the Asakura with the help of the Tokugawa, but then, the Azai clan which has been the Asakura allied for generations betrayed Nobunaga Oda, which is to be expected or so the scholars said."

But then Gakupo unsheated his katana and cut the teacher table in two, surprising Naruto. "What is Nagamasa thinking?! Its obvious Nobunaga's powerful, but he still grip his old alliance and challenge him? He must be-"

Naruto sweatdropped, watching the history teacher rant about Nagama Azai's decisions. "Is this gonna be daily?"

Len answered immedietly. "Yup."

"Damn."

The door of the class opened and Meiko enter.

"Gakupo-sensei! What did I tell you about cutting the table in half?! Its your fourth time this month!"

"Huh? Oh... Sorry."

Naruto sigh, his weird day in this academy is just getting started.

**To be continued.**

**Axel: I'm trying to put a good humor in this one, so please advice people! And review! **


	2. Pink is War

**Axel: Allright guys, this is the second chapter. I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed this story! Which made me kinda happy, and my beta readers, who is a friend of mine. Give her credit everybody!**

**Also, this scene contained randomness and un-logical thinking, bewarned!**

**Another thing, I wanted to add a new story of crossover, can you guys vote on the poll on my profile? If you want details explenation, please PM me. Anyway, DISCLAIMER!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

"All right class! It's time for PE! And I, Gakupo, shall teach you in the true meaning of PE!" Gakupo said pointing to the sky, wearing a full set of samurai armors.

Naruto is shocked, first he had to deal with a history teacher that seems to like cutting down tables, and now the same teacher teaching him PE? And he's wearing a Samurai armor? What is this world coming into?!

Naruto quickly turned to Len. "Len! Does he also teach PE?"

Len shook his head. "No, but he's the substitute for the boys PE since males and females are separated."

"Then what's the original PE teacher's name?"

Len seems to want to answer, but he says nothing.

"Come on man, who's the teacher? I don't want to stuck PE with this guy too."

Len looked away.

"Hey why are you looking away? Len?"

Len seems to find the dirt much more interesting.

"Actually Naruto." Kaito suddenly sit closer toward both blonds, surprising Naruto and slightly feeling a bit awkward. "The PE teachers never came, so Gakupo-sensei is our PE teacher, unofficially."

Then a mental image of Naruto, standing on a rock with the words 'Hope' in only his underwears, washed away by a large tidal waves.

Kaito continued. "I also heard a rumor that the teacher was assassinated five years ago."

"What?! Why would someone assassinated a PE teacher?! And if that the case, why the hell does this school still put him on the employee list huh?"

"I heard it's because of budget problem."

Naruto only looked at his blue hair friend with a deadpan face.

"All right class! According to this professional instruction book." Gakupo produce a book with the tittle 'How to be a sport teacher for monkey'.

Some of the students sweatdropped, while the other doesn't really care.

"Hmmm... Today we'll be doing track." Gakupo said. "It saids here, that I need to motivate the students and challenge them to make it a bit of fun... Allright!" Gakupo closed the book. "Twenty laps around the field!"

Most of the students groan.

"I knew it. Then... Kumamaru!"

From the sky dropped down a large brown bear that landed next to Gakupo. The large bear that has a large X mark on its foreheads.

Naruto there's a wooden plank somewhere, he'll bashed his head to is so not logic! And that's coming from a guy that can summon giant toads!

"Allright Kumamaru! Go and motivate them!" Gakupo ordered to the bear, however, the bear shook its head. "What? Why?!"

"Growl."

"Payment? We're old friends!"

"Growl."

"Ugh... Fine, I'll treat you to a Soba tonight."

The bear seems satisfied with the deal, then the large bear looked upon the frightened students.

"Now you guys go and give me twenty laps!" Gakupo unsheated his sword. "Forward!"

No need to be told twice, the students quickly ran in top speed, being chased by large bear do that to you.

Naruto usually aren't that scared with bears, seeing as he is strong enough to beat up the bears, but since he is on a secret mission, he can't use his power in front of people. So he picked the best option when you were chase by large bear, run.

The good thing about ninja training is that without chakra ninja can run fast, so Naruto have nothing to fear about being captured by the bear.

"Oh yeah, I put some mines on the field last night, make sure not to step on any." Gakupo said calmly.

"What-"

***BOOM***

**(With the girls side)**

"The boys sure is energetic when it involve sports." Miku said with a giggle.

The girls who heard her all sweatdropped, for they could hear lot's of explosion, screaming, and cries for help. They decided to be wise and ignored the sounds.

"Allright girls!" Taiga Fujimura, the young women with short light brown hair and eyes, the PE teacher for girls. "Today we're supposed to do tennis, but who cares? Let's do kendo!"

Most of the girls sweatdropped. "But sensei... Didn't we already do that last week?... And the week before that?" Luka asked raising her hand.

"And your point?"

"... Can't we do something else?"

Taiga rub her chin in thought. "Well... I know! I can teach you hot to hit a perverted person that do perverted things to you! With a boken!"

"... Isn't that the same thing?"

"Dear god no! In Kendo, there are rules, but in hitting a pervert with a boken, there are no rules! Now, we don't have a perverted male to make into a dummy, so we'll just have to use the old training dummy."

Before anyone else can protest, Gakupo loud voice is heard.

"Come on! Give me another ten! This time I'll throw in grenades launcher!"

Then multiple loud explosions could be heard. Luka could've swore she heard a cry of 'Sadistic bastard' and 'Mommy!'.

"See? The boys are all fired up! Let's go!"

The girls are glad that their teacher at least refrain from using bears and explosions.

**XXX**

After the gruelling experience of PE, finally the most favorite time of the students came. Lunch.

"Naruto-san, welcome to the academy cafeteria." Len said with a grin.

Naruto's jaws drop at the sight of the elite looking cafeteria, with the walls are all made up from glasses, allowing the students to looked at the beautiful garden bellow. "Woah..."

"Pretty neat huh?" Len asked, earning a nod from the other blond. "Anyway, let's eat. I'm hungry."

Naruto grin. "Now you're speaking my language!"

The two blonds quickly walked toward the cafeteria lady to order their foods, what surprised Naruto is the fact that everything here is free! And the fact there's no ramen here displease Naruto greatly. After the blonds ordering their foods, they seated themself at one of the chair and table near the window overlooking the garden.

"Hey Len, why is there only our class students here?" Naruto asked pausing his eating of the Gyudon he ordered.

Len looked up from his salad (Yuck!). "Well, it's because this cafeteria is specially build for our class."

"... Seriously?"

"Yup, and you should be grateful. The other cafeteria are like a warzone."

"Oh..."

"Hey guys!" Both blonds looked toward the source and found Kaito walking towards them with a tray fill with... Ice cream? "Can I sit here?"

"Uh... Sure." Naruto answered kinda weirded out, he knows how delicious ice cream is, but, ice cream for lunch after that hellish PE? seriously?

Len who doesn't seems to be bothered by it nodded his head, earning a smile from Kaito as he sat down next to Len.

They passed time by chatting, with Naruto asking questions and both Len and Kaito answered them in turns. Though Naruto still couldn't believe Kaito manage to eat twelve ice creams in eight minutes.

"Hey boys! Having fun?"

The three boys snap their heads to looked at Rin, Luka and Miku heading towards them with their own tray in hands.

"Hey girls!" Kaito greeted with a wave, followed by both male blonds.

"See? The new guy's still alive! Good for him right?" Rin said with a grin to Luka.

Naruto's eye twitch. "What do you mean by that?"

"As a present for surviving, I shall give you this!" Miku walked forward, placing her tray in the table that consist of the same gyudon as Naruto, but with leeks, lots of leeks. She took one of the leek on her food, and shove on Naruto's mouth.

"Umngh!"

"Miku! You can't forcefully shove a leek to a person mouth!" Luka scolded.

"Really?" Miku looked at Luka in surprised. Rin snickering in the background.

After munching the leek rawly in order to stay alive, he quickly drink his cold milk from the table. "Man... That feels better..."

Miku quickly looked at Naruto with a serious looks on her face. "So..." Miku face are getting closer to Naruto, while the blond back away while his face went red. "Do you like Leek now?"

"N-NO! I told you I don't like Leek raw! And why are you getting closer?!" Naruto quickly yelled out with a red face.

Miku pout and retrach herself. "Boo..."

"See Miku-chan? You can't forced someone else to like raw Leek." Luka said while nodding sagely.

"Can we sit down now? My leg is killing me!" Rin said what's on her mind.

***Ding Ding Dong***

All the students quickly snap to attention, since every time an announcement are made it's mostly important.

"**Could Naruto Namikaze comes to the counselor office?" **From the choice it's looks like its belongs to Meiko. **"I repeat, could one Naruto Namikaze report to the counselor office? I wanted to talk about the ecchi things you do to me last night."**

Naruto choke on air, while the other students face went red.

Len looked at Naruto. "Naruto... I didn't know you and Meiko-sensei are like that..."

"No we're not! I just met her yesterday!" Naruto quickly denied.

"Good job man!" Kaito gives the blond a thumb up.

"Shut up! I said it's a misunderstanding!"

"Oh my... I didn't know you were so bold Naruto-san..." Rin said covering her mouth.

For some reason, Naruto knew she knew this is just a misunderstanding, but she just wanted to make the fire bigger for her amusement.

"Naruto-kun... I didn't know you and Meiko-sensei were that close.." Miku said with a tint of red on her face.

Luka didn't say anything, she just looked away with a blush on her face.

Naruto eye twitch again, oh... If this is not important, Meiko-sensei will know first hand how he become the prank king! The whiskered blond quickly stood up, and dash toward the office.

The group was silent.

"Did he know the way to the counselor office?" Len asked.

"Don't worry, I gave Naruto a map as a welcoming present." Kaito said.

Len sweatdropped. "Now I'm even more worried..."

**XXX**

Naruto sigh, he was lost. He knew it. After braging out of the cafetaria, passing by several students who gave him a pat in the back and congratulations, Naruto remembered he not yet remember the large academy layout. So he took out the map that Kaito made for him.

But to his surprised, the map is indeed the academy's map, but the rooms name are changed into ice creams name's. For example, courtyard turn into 'Mint Ice cream', god knows how he named thing with ice creams flavour.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto snap his head toward the voice, spotting a green hair girl with a pair of green eyes staring at him, she wore the school female uniform.

What luck! "Ano, do you know where I can find the councelor office?"

"Counselor office? Sure! Go down this hallway, then turn left, it's the first door on the right. There's a sign on the door so I'm sure you won't miss it." Gumi instructed while pointing the way.

Naruto smile brightly. "Yosh, thank's for the help! I'm Naruto Namikaze." Naruto offered his hand, which Gumi took.

"Gumi Megpoid, nice to meet you Naruto-san."

"Ma ma, just call me Naruto, no honorific. Now, see you later Gumi!" Naruto quickly dashed in high speed toward the office.

"... What a energetic guy."

**XXX**

After sprinting for a minute and found the office, Naruto quicly slam the door opened.

He was greeted by the sight of Meiko sipping beer on the room couch in the middle of the room. "Ah, Namikaze, you came."

Naruto instantly snap. "What the hell up with that announcement?! People will get the wrong idea!"

Meiko shrug. "What's the fun of not doing that? Unless..." Meiko smirk suggestively. "You want it to be real..."

"Wha... But.. I... You..." Naruto face went red instantly, earning a laugh from Meiko. "Stop teasing me damn it!"

"Hai hai... It's fun teasing you Namikaze-kun."

Naruto shot her a look, then he sigh tiredly. "So what do you call me here for, sensei?"

"Well Namikaze-kun, the chairman told me all about you." Meiko said taking a gulp at her canned beer.

"Eh?!" Naruto looked surprised, so that mean...

"The chairman asked me to help you with your mission, after all, you can't possibly protect all of the students by yourself." Meiko put down the now empty beer. "Come on, this way." Meiko stood up from the chair she's sitting on.

Because Naruto is on frenzy before, he only got to looked around the room now. The room was simple, too simple in fact, just two couch facing each other and a small coffee table in the middle, and a large book shelf. That's it.

Meiko walked toward the bookshelf, and pull one of the book from the shelf. There's a 'click' sound, then the shelf shift tot he side, revealing an entrace.

"Woah... A secret entrance!"

"Well, come on in Namikaze!" Meiko said entering the secret place, with Naruto eagerly following.

**XXX**

**(The Secret Place)**

"Woah..." Naruto said in awe at the underground facility, it was filled with all kind of high tech gadgets Naruto didn't know about. The thing that caught his attention is the multiple large screens with a empty chair overlooking them.

"Welcome to 'The Den'." Meiko proudly introduce the secret facility.

Naruto then turned toward Meiko. "So what's all this about?"

"The chairman already gave his 'Go ahead', hell, this is his idea in the first place." Meiko then sit on the empty chair.

"What do you mean?"

Meiko type something on the keyboards, then the screen whizz out a bit until the form of the chairman appeared, half of his face still shadowed for some reasons.

"Hello Naruto Namikaze." The chairman greeted.

"Hello... ."

"Now Naruto Namikaze, I know you are confused why you are being showed this secret base and why Meiko-sensei knew about your secret mission." The chairman seems to liked the words 'Secret'. "The reason is simple, this secret base will be yours."

Naruto blink. "Really?"

The chairman nodded his head. "Indeed, and Meiko-sensei will also help you, in your mission to protect the students." Naruto looked at Meiko, who gave him a wink. "I also arrange for a few helpers for you."

"Helpers?"

Meiko snap her finger, then immediately, three persons appeared out of nowhere and gave Meiko a salute. The persons wore a full set skull costumes that exactly looked the same with a pair of red underwear that they wore outside like superman.

"These guys are called 'Combatant Mikey'." The chairman introduced. "They will be your shield and sword,do take care of them. Now then, I'll be off. I have something to do. Good luck." The chairman gave a half salute and cut off the communication.

"Now," Meiko take over. "Let me introduce, this is Michael, Mike and... Michelo." The three combatants give the blond a salute. "Combatants, this is Naruto Namikaze, you all will be helping him in his mission."

"Wait!" Naruto cut off. "You mean they'll be helping me? And the last name are a bit forceful..."

"Yes, they are your combatants after all." Meiko nodded. "And the author are lacking names that involve 'Mik', so please bear it."

Naruto blinked, not knowing who is this 'Author'is. But more importantly... "My... Combatants?"

"Think of them as minions."

Before Naruto can complaint of not wanting minions Meiko cut him off. "I almost forgot, for your mission we've prepared a special stuff for you." Meiko nod to one of the combatant, before he rumage his... Red underwear? Before taking out a blank mask with two black slit as the eyes.

"This is a specially made mask for you Namikaze-kun. It's bullets proof and very hard despite the light weight."

"I see... That's uh... Intresting, and you want me to wear it?"

"Of course."

"But that guy just took it out of his underwear!" Naruto yelled out with a tickmark pointing at the cobatant that took out the mask.

"Irrelevant."

"There's no way i'm wearing it!"

**(15 minutes later)**

After a bit of soap and anticeptic later, Naruto finally wear the mask.

"Woah! It's light! It's like an Anbu mask!" Naruto said looking himself to a mirror one of the combatant brought. "And I look cool!"

Meiko nodded her head, satisfied. "Good, use the mask when emergency situation demand it."

"Eh? What about the costume?"

"You can use one of that ninja jutsu... Uh, whats it called again? Hungu? Hanga?

"Henge?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

Naruto nod his head in understanding, he put his hand in a seal. "Henge!" In a puff smoke he wears a long orange trench coat with a pair of orange pants.

"You sure do love orange huh Namikaze?"

"Hell yeah! Orange is the best colour in the world!"

Meiko chuckle. "Okay then, what about nickname? Every hero needs one right?"

Naruto blink, hero? Then slowly, his lips turn into a smile. Hero, yeah, he likes that.

"Then... I'll be... Yellow Flash!"

Silence.

Silence.

"But... Your clothing is orange..."

"Shut up!"

**XXX**

After debating of names with Meiko and the ever silent combatants (That speak using body language that Meiko understood), they finally come into a conclusion.

"Fox man."

Meiko pout. "I can't believe with all those cool names we thought out, this one was picked."

The now hero named 'Fox Man' shrugged. "It's the most simple and reasonable." The combatants seems to agreed as they nodded their heads. Of course they will, Meiko's idea of a superhero name is 'Stalion man', 'Super Stud', etc, etc.

Meiko spin around using her chair. "Very well then, Fox Man it is."

Naruto sweatdropped as he watch his sensei keep on spinning with her chair.

"Ano... Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"How long was I here?"

"Twenty minutes or so."

"That's mean class already started right?"

"Yup."

"..."

"..."

"... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"I forgot actually. You should be thankful though, because of me you manage to skip class."

"Well yeah... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

**XXX**

Naruto sigh yet again as he waits for the elevator to reach the ninth floor, where his room is located.

Today had been a crazy day, too crazy even for his standard. That academy will be the dead of his he swears. He just wanted to reach home and sleep it off. His train of thought was cut off as the sound of *Ting* was heard Naruto hurriedly exit the elevator.

"Man, that was close..." Naruto heard another *Ting* as the other elevator doors opened and revealing a certain pink hair girl.

"Eh? Luka-san?"

"Hm? N-Naruto-san?!"

They both stares into each other, not knowing what to say.

The silent was heavy, until Naruto break it anyway.

"So Luka-san." Naruto begin. "You live here?"

"Ah! Y-yes I am, you also live here Naruto-san?"

Naruto nod his head. "Yeah, room 909."

"Oh? I'm at 910."

"Really?!" What is this? Some sort of comedy romance plot?

"Ano Naruto-san." Luka fidget a little. "Do you want to go to my place for dinner?"

"EEHHH?!" Naruto yelled out with blush on his face. Seriously, what is this romance comedy plot coming from?!

Luka looked at the blond in confusion. "Y-you don't want to? I can understand if you don't want to, but I want to welcome you here, and I thought that a dinner is fitting. But if you don't want to..."

"No! No it's okay! I'll come!" Naruto quickly said, I mean, he'll be eating free dinner from a beautiful girl, what idiot will say no?

Luka smile. "Really? Great! I'll try to invite anyone else to come. You can come at seven, is that okay?"

"Yeah. It's okay."

"Alright then, see you at seven, neighbour. J-just promise me you wont do ecchi things to me..."

"I told you it's just a misunderstanding!"

**XXX**

Naruto looked at the selections of clothing in front of him, his face is that of a serious one.

"_**Come on kid, just hurry up and choose. They all have them same ugly-I mean, orange colors."**_

"_That's why I don't know what to choose..."_

"_**Just choose that black shirt and an orange pants or something."**_

"_Hmm... Yeah that'll do, I mean, it's a dinner next door so I don't need fancy clothes."_ Naruto begin to wears the clothing Kurama picked. _"You're pretty fashionable for a tail beast."_

"_**Your father have far more better fashion sense than you, that's for sure."**_

Naruto eye twitch, but he ignored the remark. After wearing the black shirt and orange jeans and checking the time, the blond decided to heads toward his classmate and neighbour place.

After making sure the door of his place is locked, Naruto walked to the room next door, which only take a few steps.

Naruto took a deep breath, and knocks on the door. He heard a 'Coming' from inside, which he guessed is Luka.

After hearing a few rustle inside, the door opened and an apron wearing Luka greeted his sight.

"Ah, Naruto-san, welcome." Luka greeted with a smile.

"Hello there Luka-san." Naruto greeted back with his foxy grin.

Luka motion Naruto to come in, which he did. Slightly anticepating the foods he will eat. He never expected to be greeted by something weird.

"Cya!"

Naruto looked down toward the floor level, which he spotted a... Squid? Octopus? With pink tentacles and face that looks like Luka... And so, Naruto act the most intelligent thing he can think of.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Naruto screamed, pointing at the pink tentacles creäture.

"Oh, that's Tako-Luka, my pet. I found her at the forest." Luka explained casually, walking passed Naruto and head toward the kitchen.

"Cya!" Tako-Luka said while raising one of her tentacles in a 'Hi!" motions.

"IT CAN TALK!?"

"Cya, Cya!" Tako-Luka made a 'Come on' motion and walked away toward where Luka's headed.

Naruto, who still freaked out a little, decided to help himself and walk where the two Luka's headed.

The room is the same as Naruto's, the different being Luka's has more stuffs than the blond, but seeing he just moved in, it was expected. Naruto spotted the squid/octopus things is on a table, waving its tentacles, motioning Naruto to sit down, which he did, albeit a little disturb.

"So who else coming?" Naruto asked without taking his eyes off of Tako-Luka.

"No one else, only us." Luka said as she is doing... Something on the kitchen.

"Relly? Why is that?"

Luka sigh. "Len, Rin and Miku-chan are having another recording today and Kaito are having an interview with some teen magazine. So it's only us today."

"I... see." He knew by us are him, Tako-Luka and herself. So at least it wont be that awkward. He send a grateful stares toward Tako-Luka, who looked at him in confusion, but smile nonetheless.

"Here we go." Naruto heard Luka's said as a smell of nice foods hit him in the nose, Naruto quickly turned around to see the sight of Luka, still in her apron, walking toward the table carrying foods in her hands. "Here." Luka said as she put down the foods.

"Woah... These all look delicious!" Naruto commented while looking at the traditional Japanese foods.

Luka smile proudly. "Thank you Naruto-san." She responded while putting down the rest of the foods. "I'm sorry about all these foods, I was thinking it'll be more than us, so..."

"It's fine!" Naruto grin, although a little taken back at the numbers of foods display in front of him. "I'll eat it all even if it's the last thing I'll do! Believe it!"

Luka giggles. "Then, let us eat."

"You bet!"

"Cya!"

Luka took off her apron, revealing her white shirt that showed how develope she is. Naruto have to cough and looked away to hide his blush.

The atmosphere are homey, making all the occupants comfortable. Luka giggles as she watch as Naruto's and Tako-Luka fought over the last piece of eel, with the blond glaring dagger at the Pink tentacles octopus with human face who just kept on smiling.

Half an hour later, Luka are humming a song while washing the plates, with the blond guest looking around her house. He asked to help her, but she denied him on the spot saying it's her duties.

The blond looked around her clean house, just as expected. He didn't know where that damned pink creature went to, he still pissed that thing manage to steal the last piece of eel from him damn it!

Then he saw a picture frame, where there's Luka in it with lot's of children and an old lady. Naruto walked closer to take a good look, from the back ground he suspect it's taken in a village or somewhere, seeing as this place almost have not forest anymore.

"Luka-san, who are they?" The blond asked while keep looking at the picture. Luka was smiling brightly here.

Luka stop for a moment to look at what's Naruto looking at, then she smile and continues her work. "They're my family."

"All of them?!"

"Yes, you may not know it, but I'm an orphan."

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl who is still washing. "Eh?"

"I'm an orphan from a remote town to the east, not too far from here. The people from the frame are from my orphanage." Luka smile somewhat sadly. "They are my only family members in this world, because of them that I can reach this far."

"O-Oh..." Now the blond felt a little guilty from asking something personal.

Luka who is done washing, realized Naruto's looking guilty. "Ah! It's okay! I'm not offended!" Luka quickly tried to dissolve Naruto's guilt, which work somewhat.

Luka then sat down back at the dining table with a calm smile. "Naruto-san, if you don't mind me asking, where did you come from?"

"Uh... I'm from a small village... To the south."

"Ah, I see."

The blond and the pink hair all exchange information about their homtown, with the blond not mentioning anything about his village being a ninja village, even though it's not really lying, he still felt bad a little. But mission are mission.

Naruto found out that Luka manage to become a singer and attend the academy because of the entire orphanage put all their money together to pay for Luka's tuition. That's why the pink hair girl will become famous and pay them back someday.

Their conversation was cut by the sound of an alarm from Luka's clock as the two occupants snap their heads toward the clock that point at nine PM.

"It's already nine? Well, I've better get going." The blond guest quickky stood up, he knew that staying at a girl place beyond nine are a bit inpolite, Sakura already make sure she drill it in his head.

"Of course, let me walked you to the door."

Luka walked the blond to her front door, passing by Tako-Luka who walked around like everything in this world is fine. Naruto hold his urge to kick the octopus like thing, but Luka'll probably be mad at him or something.

"Thank you for everything Luka-san." Naruto said with a grin.

"You're welcome. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to come here, okay?" Luka smile warmly at the blond, which earn her a slight blush from the said blond.

"I'll be sure to remember it! Well, catch you later!" Naruto said his good bye while walking toward his room, which doesn't take that much steps.

"I'm back." Naruto opened his front door, knowing probably no one will answer him. But he said it anyway since it's like a tradition.

"_**Welcome back kid."**_

Naruto stop moving as he blink. Then he remember he has Kyuubi inside him, so he will never be lonely.

"_Kyuubi, thanks."_

"_**What? Thanks for what?"**_

Naruto chuckle. _"For everything."_

"_**... I think you're sick kid."**_

"_Shut up."_

**XXX**

"Come on Naruto, let's go."

Naruto looked at Len oddly. "Go where?"

Len shouldered his black guitar case. "To the music room, we have music lessons next."

Naruto made an O motion with his mouth, he grab his violin case that Kenji gave. Something he will treasured.

Following his other blond friend toward the music room, he sees Miku walking and talking with two other girls, one with a pair of red twin drill like hair, she has nice hair...

The other seems to be talking while typing something on her cellphone... the heck? She has yellow hair tha tied into a pony tail to the side. Both girls wore the academy standard female uniform like any others female students.

"Who are they?" Naruto decided to asked his fellow blond.

Len look at where Naruto is looking. "Oh, those two are Teto Kasane and Neru Akita. Two of the famous 'Triple Baka' of 3-A."

"Triple baka?"

"Yeah, the three people who usually scored pretty low on almost every subjects."

"I see." Then that means it wont be triple soon with him here. "So who's the third one."

"Miku."

"I se-What?!"

"Surprise? Most people are too at first." Len chuckle a bit. "She's not really all that gifted in the academic, but score very high at sport, art and music. The rest... You know." That was highly unexpected. "But they seems don't seems to mind being called that, heck, they even made a song out of it!"

Naruto looked impressed, so basically, the girls score badly on most academic stuff, while scoring very high on some that they like. Understandable, for him anyway. But for them making a song out of it... Man they're talented.

Both blonds shares a few more small talks as they arrives at the academy music room.

And when he thought the room will be at least have the same size as his classroom, boy was he wrong.

It was large, at least four room size large, with lot's of equipment on the side. The chair were made into a square like positions in the middle, facing to the front where a large chalk board and a grand piano were sitting. The music teacher sit on the piano chair with a smile on her face.

"Welcome class." Meiko greeted while watching the students take a seat on the chairs. "It's nice to see you guys all healthy and spirited."

Some students greet the teacher back, some only smile at her, and the rest ignored her.

"Before we begin," Meiko stood up. "since we have a new student in class, I want to test his music skill. So please Naruto Namikaze-kun to walked forward."

Naruto blink, then he slowly stood up and walked forward carrying his violin,a little nervous since all eyes are on him.

"So Namikaze-kun, what can you do with that violin?"

Naruto thought about it, in his time in the ship Kenji taught him three songs to him, the first being song the song Kenji played when they first met. The sailorman said something about if the blond ever in a dilemma of choosing which song to play, he must do something... Something about billboard and coins... He forgot.

After mushing through which songs he should play for about a minute, the blond decided. "I'm going to play 'Hiyoku no Hane'."

Meiko and some of the students eyes lift up, they knew the song apparently.

"I see," Meiko sit back down at the piano's chair. "then go on and play."

Naruto nodded his head, he opened his violin case and took out the wooden instrument, he position the instrument on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

***Insert: Yosuga no Sora: Hiyoku no Hane***

Everyone was watching in awe as Naruto played accompany by the beautiful sound of piano courtesy of Meiko.

After done playing, Naruto sigh in relief and looked toward his class and bow his head.

The class respond with claps aiming toward the blond, which make the said person blush and grinning sheepishly.

"Good job Namikaze-kun. Now I know your skill in music, let's begin the lessons." Meiko words snap the blond quickly and made the later hurry toward his seat. "All right, now, today lessons is about... singing."

That words alone made more than half the class cheer happily, including Len, they seems to really love singing this class.

"Now, usually, every music teacher suppose to explain the theory of music and stuff. But," Meiko stood up then gave the class a grin. "TO HELL WITH THAT!"

The class looked at Meiko in silent, anticipating what Meiko will say next.

"Music is not something that can be describe with mere words, it is something we describe with our heart, for each of us have different opinion of music, every tune and song we do symbolyze what music meant to us. So to hell with books, let's go and begin singing!"

The class cheers, and Naruto looked at Meiko in awe, so this is why she become a music teacher huh?

"Now, let's assign group for this music assignment ne?" Meiko walked toward a desk in the corner of the room that is fill with lots and lots of papers, she three away some of the papers before finishing our a book from the sea of papers and somehow magically produce a pen. "Now then... let's see..." She mumble to herself for a sec, before looking at the class. "Kagamine-kun, Shion-kun, can I entrust you with having Namikaze-kun in your group?"

"Sure thing sensei!" Kaito quickly answered. "Beside, the fangirls that read this story will be delighted of having three good looking male in a group! They're probably already thinking several scene of us being all yaoi."

"Kaito, that sound a little disturbing." Len comment. "No wait, It is heavily disturbing."

"Oh... you're right! Then I'll say gay instead of yaoi."

"That's even worse!"

"Shion-kun, please stop breaking the fourth wall and saying that kind of stuff. I don't mind it, but the author are going to be on a breakdown if he has to continue it."

"Haaaiii~"

**XXX**

The rest of the lessons was filled with song assignments and singing practice, which Naruto do pretty badly seeing as he rarely sing. And so we see out hero accompany by his fellow pair twin blonds and blue hair idiot nicknamed Bakaito sitting at one of the table in the cafetaria.

"That's kinda mean though Author-san."

I don't care.

"Who are you talking to Kaito?"

"No one really."

Naruto, Len and Rin looked at Kaito weirdly before shrugging.

"Anyway Naruto." Len called out his fellow male blond. "We should continue our practice after school, seeing as you're not really experience in singing."

"You can tell?"

Len nod his head. "Yeah, pretty much. They way you still kinda embarrassed in singing and your vocal still kinda messed up. No offense."

Naruto sigh. "None taken."

"Hmm... But considering the circumstances, most of the music rooms probably already been booked by other groups."

Naruto looked at Kaito in surprise. "What?! Really? But this school is huge..."

"Well Naruto." It was Rin who speaks. "We tend to take our music assignment very seriously."

"I... I see..." Naruto then looked at the only female in the table. "And why are you here again?"

"I'm bored." She simply answered.

"Riiight." For some reasons, Naruto didn't believed her. "What about in your place Len?"

"Well, I don't mind. But it felt much more better to do it in a music rooms than at home." Len statement made both Kaito and Rin nodded their head in agreement.

Naruto sweatdropped, singers sure are weird. "By the way, we haven't done the tour yet right?"

"Ah! You're right!"

"But Naruto, what about the map I gave you?"

"I burned it."

"EH?! Why?!"

"Because I don't get it that's why! Who the hell marked maps with ice creams flavors huh?"

"Mou..." Kaito is sulking on his chair with a cloud of depression.

The group ignored him. "Then let's go and continue." Rin suggest while standing up.

"Eh? You're coming sis?" Len asked.

"Yeah, I'm bored."

"Wait! At least let me finish my food!" Said our spiky blond hero.

"Too long, come on." Rin then begin to drag Naruto and the still depressed Kaito.

"NOOO! MY KATSU DON! NOOOOOOO! YOU DEMON! DEMON I TELL YOU!"

**XXX**

And so the tour for the new student has began with Rin as the head tour.

"This is the nurse office." Rin said gesturing to the door. "And the nurse is sexy."

"Uh... Right."

After that the group moved to the next location.

"This is the girls toilet."

Moved again.

"This is the classroom that almost never used."

And they moved again.

"And this is the gym storage room." The she noticed the stare both Len and Naruto giving her. "What? I choose the place that male student find exciting. Are you unsatisfied?"

Both blond nodded their head.

"I see."

And so, the group moved once again to another room.

"And this is the music room number 23." Rin opened the door revealing a grand piano. "You should use the space on top of the piano to_ good _use."

The boys sweatdropped. "This again... Are you thinking I'm some sort of deviant?"

"Well... you do bang Meiko-sensei..."

"It was a misunderstanding I tell you!"

"Yeah yeah, anyway, let's continued."

"OI! Listen to me!"

**XXX**

"Man, what a day..." Naruto sigh while continuing his journey toward his home. The tour and his singing training at school drained him his energy. He stopped moving however, as he saw Luka standing in front of her door while reading something... A mail perhaps? Though her face showed horror and something he is familiar with, fear. "Luka-san, are you alright?"

Luka flinch hearing Naruto's voice, she looked at the blond with a strain smile. "Ah... N-Naruto-san, good evening..."

"What's wrong Luka-san? Are you alright?"

"Ah... I-it's nothing, I am fine, thank you for asking." Luka quickly headed inside her house slaming her door shut.

Naruto sigh, yup, there was something wrong. The blond hold his urge of banging on Luka's door and make her say whats wrong with her, and decided to just walked inside his home and rest. He'll ask her tommorow when hopefully she'll calm down.

"I'm home."

"_**Welcome home."**_

"_Oh how I wish you have a cute female voice instead of that scarry one."_

"_**OI! What do you mean by that?!"**_

Don't worry, it can be arrange.

"_**WHAT?! You can't just change my voice like that!"**_

"_Kyuubi? Who are you talking to?"_

"_**... Nobody."**_

After a moment of silent, Naruto shrug and made a simple conclusion that Kyuubi is starting to lose his mind. Ignoring an 'Oi!' from Kyuubi, Naruto made a bee line toward his couch and slope down tiredly.

"Man... I wonder what's wrong with Luka-san..."

"_**It's probably one of those human women... Uh, period! Yes, that."**_

"_Kyuubi, it has nothing to do with period."_

"_**You sure? I mean, when I was still sealed inside your mom, I watched her almost thrown your father down a cliff because she's in her period."**_

"_... Mom almost thrown dad down a cliff?"_

"_**Yeah, It was kinda amusing in its own comedy way, hehehe."**_

Ignoring the fox giggle of amusement and the fact his mom almost throw his dad down a cliff, Naruto stood up and headed toward his fridge. _"Well, I'll tell Meiko-sensei about this tommorow, maybe she'll know more."_

However, his train of thought was cut off when he opened his fridge revealing... Nothing. Not even an old milk carton or an old cereal carton inside.

"Ah..." Was all the blond intellect respond.

"_**You've forgot to do shopping kid."**_

Naruto then remembered that he was _supposed _to be shopping for groceries today. The blond curse, he then sigh and started his journey to a nearby convenient store, he'll post poned his shopping for tomorrow.

**XXX**

"Thank you! Come again!"

Naruto walked out of the store with a smile, now that he has bought drinks and more ramen, he'll survive the night.

"_**You seriously have to lay off the ramen kid."**_

"_I'll lay off when I die!" _Naruto declared proudly.

"_**That's not something you should declared proudly."**_

However, the mind conversation between Kyuubi and Naruto was cut short as the later spotted a pink hair girl a few feets from them, the blond quickly hide behind an electric pole for some reasons.

"Is that... Luka-san?"

"_**Yup, that's your big breasted female neighbour."**_

"_Kyuubi, the big breasted part is unnecessary, even though it's true."_

"_**But that's is one of the most noticable part of her!"**_

But her taste in pet and pink hair is also quite noticable.

"_Ero-Kitsune!"_

However, as much as Kyuubi wanted to retort that remark, he noticed something strange at the pink hair girl that fast walk toward somewhere.

"_**Hey kid, since when does the pink hair girl wore something that... sexy."**_

"_Sexy?" _Indeed, Luka's wearing a black dress that hug her curve very well and showed her white beautiful legs. She also seems to wore make up. _"You're right!"_ Even though Naruto knew Luka only in short time, he knew she would never wore something like that. _"You think she's going on an interview or a party or something?"_

"_**You know her better than I do waht kind of women she is."**_

"_... You're right. Maybe we should call Meiko-sensei, I'm worried about her." _Naruto fish out his cellphone and flip it open. However, he then realized that he DON'T HAVE HIS SENSEI NUMBER!

"_NOOOOOOO!" _Naruto scream in despair at the fact.

However, Naruto self pity is cut short by a hand that touch the blond shoulder. He looked at the owner of the hand and saw one of the combatant standing behind him carrying a convenient store bag.

Before the blond can scream out a 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!', the combatant covered his mouth and made a silent motion with his other, then point at Luka who is... Entering a black car? The hell?!

The combatant let Naruto mouth go after the car started to moved.

"We need to follow it!" Naruto quickly said. "Come on Mikey!"

The combatant made a 'No No No!' motion with his hand, then he gives the bag to the blond, who accepted it reluctantly, and fish out a paper out of his underwear and gave it to Naruto, who accepted it once again even more so reluctant than accepting the bag, which already being re-taken by the combatant.

'Dear Naruto-kun, this is my phone number if you needed me.'

'Love, your sexy teacher, Meiko-sensei.'

Naruto eyes twitch. _"I don't know if I should grateful or freak out by the convenient."_

"_**Don't worry about it and call that sensei of yours."**_

"_Right!" _Naruto flip open his phone once again and quickly dial the numbers in the paper.

"_**Moshi-Moshi?"**_

"Ah! Meiko-sensei! It's me Naruto."

"_**Ah, Namikaze-kun! Good evening. But if you called me, that means Luka's really gone huh?"**_

"Gone?! What do you mean?"

"_**Well, have you noticed Luka's acting strange at all today? Anything at all?"**_

"... Now that you mention it, I did saw her reading a mail or something and her expressions showed she was afraid, something along those line."

"_**I see, so I was right... Damn it. Namikaze-kun, I need you to get over to the academy as fast as you can."**_

"But Luka-san-"

"_**Leave it to the combatant. I'll brief you when you arrive."**_

With that, the line are closed. Naruto blink, then he quickly snap his head toward the combatant, which made the later flinch.

"Don't let anything to happen to Luka-sen, alright?" The skul wearing combatant quickly nodded his head. "Good." With a blink of an eye, Naruto was gone.

**XXX**

Meiko bite her thumb, anxious to wait for the blond ninja to arrive, they need to hurry, or...

"It's better be important _Sensei._" Naruto put a bit of strain the the last sentence.

Meiko sigh. "Of course, let me brief you then." Meiko turned her chair facing Naruto. "Did you know that Luka's came from a small orphanage from a small town?"

"Yes."

"Good, now, said oprhanage are in the brink of being closed down."

"What do you mean?"

Meiko turned around again facing the computer, and press a button as an image of a bald man with an evil grin appeared on the screen.

"This man, Kazama Dojo, is one of the head of a local yakuza in this city. Quite succesful too." Meiko continued. "Unfortunately, this baldy manage to 'buy off' the orphanage where Megurine-san came from, and he decided to black mail her and... You know the rest."

Naruto clench his hands. "That will be one of his biggest mistakes." How dare that cue ball bastard black mail such kind girl?! He'll make him pay! " Believe it."

Meiko smile. "Good enthusiasm." Meiko snap her fingers, and then a person walked inside the room. "Namikza-kun, meet Dr. Jackal, call him 'Dr.J' for short."

"Nice to meet you." Dr.J said with a short bow. Dr.J is a short old man with white hairs and wearing a scientist lab coat.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Naruto then looked at Meiko. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"What is he doing here?"

"Well, every organization need an evil scientist."

"Wha-!? But we're not an evil organization!"

"I know, but calling out our scientist just 'scientist' is a little bit boring don't you think?"

Dr.J nodded his head. "I found the name quite cool myself."

"See! He likes it too!"

Naruto just sigh and nodded his head. He gives up of trying to understand his teacher.

"Namikaze-kun." Naruto looked at the older professor. "I made this mask for you."

Naruto looked at the mask the professor is holding, it was the same blank mask from before, the only different it's in the shape of a fox with three red whiskers on each cheeks.

"It's a bit different from the original mask you see." Dr.J explained. "I reinforced this one to be bullet prove, though it'll be a bit heavy because of it."

Naruto lift it up and down, then wore it on his face. "It's alright, It wont hold me back one bit."

"Are you sure? Even a second of movement is important if you are facing against opponent that use guns."

"No need to worry." Naruto grin. "I wont give them even a second to pull the trigger."

Dr.J looked surprised, before he laugh. "Good to hear! Now here's another gift for you." He fished out a watch from his coat. "Here."

"A watch?"

"Well, no quite. You see, it may looked like a watch, but it's actually a map." Dr.J walked toward Naruto and press a button on the side of the watch making the screen blink and then a map appeared. "See?"

"Cool!"

"And take this too." Dr.J gave the blond an earpiece. "It's for communication."

"Thanks!" Naruto put both gifts on and looked at a nearby mirror. "Man, I looked bad ass."

"That you do, just make sure you act like one as well. I don't want to help a B-Rated hero." Meiko said with a yawn.

"Oi, I find your lack of faith kinda disturbing..."

Before Meiko could respond, a beeping sound from her computer snap her quickly to the many screen in front of her. She type a few things then a map of an area from a city appeared with a beeping red dot in the middle.

"Allright Namikaze-kun, your watch should pin point you to this area. The Yakuza mansion."

"You mean-"

"Yes, this is where Mergurine-san is being held at." Meiko tone changed into a serious one. "Go there immediately, Fox man."

"Don't have to tell me." Naruto made a seal and a puff of smoke appeared. "Henge."

"You have time limits of seven minutes to get into the area, the combatants will help you on the site. Go."

Naruto, in all his oranges glory, nodded his head. "I don't even need five minutes." He said confidently, quicly sprinting toward the exit.

"I hope you're right kid."

**XXX**

Luka looked away from the person in front of her.

"Come now, why do you need to be so shy?"

Luka felt her head being jerk to faced the man in front of her, her body shivered in fear.

"What? Do I looked that scary?" Kazama joked making his underling around then snicker. "My... Miss Mergurine, your reputation proceed you." He begin to feel her leg up.

"No!" Luka pushed Kazama away, earning a chuckle from said man.

"Miss Mergurine..." Kazama then grab her hair, earning a gasp of pain from the pink hair girl. "Do you want to save your orphanage or not, hm? I could just destroy it you know..."

Luka flinch, her memories of childhood that she so cherish is there, both good and bad. She loves that orphanage... It's there that she made the dream of becoming a professional singer.

"I..."

Before Luka can finished saying it, the blackness cut her off.

"What the-?! A black out?"

"Someone find out whats going on!"

Kazama cursed. "What the hell? Didn't they know i'm in the middle of something important? Oi! Someone find out what the hell is going on? I thought a district black out is next month." However, what responded to the man question will scared him for life.

"GYAAAHH! WHAT THE HELL IS-GUHG?!"

"KAI?! WHAT THE-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING O-AHK!"

"GYAAAHH!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

Luka, Kazama and his guards can only stand in shocked at the many screaming happening in the house. After five minutes of screaming, all they heard is silent.

"Wh... What the hell?" Kazama finally responded. _"What the hell is going on out there?! If there's an intruder, there should be at least a guns shot, but this..."_

"B-Boss... What should we do?"

"Somebody go out there and find out!"

"But it's dark boss!"

"Find a damn flash light!"

"But there's none in this room boss..."

"Grrr... You guys are useless!"

The respond he got this time, is a thud on the ground.

"H-Hey... Whta's that sound? Did someone fall down?"

"I don't thi-Ughk?!"

"Hey! What the hell si going on?!"

More thuds can be heard by the occupants.

"Ghak?!" *Thud*

"AHHH!" *Thud*

"B-BOSSSS! HELP!" *Thud*

This happens a few more time, then silent. A complete silent.

Kazama gulp, he took out his gun with shaking hands. "I-I have a gun! Don't you dare come near me!"

Then, like a miracle, the light flicker on.

"Oh thank good-" He stop his words at the sight he was seeing, even Luka's is shaking in fright.

In the middle of the room is a person, wearing orange clothing and a mask tha shaped like a fox, and around the room is the unconscious form of his guards.

"You..." The person walked closer.

"Stay back! I have a gun!"

"You black mail an innocent girl just to satisfy your lust?" The person continued.

"I SAID STAY BACK!"

"You sinful bastard... You will never be forgiven." Then in a blink of an eye, the orange clad person is already in front of Kazama, holding his gun, his red hatred eyes bored deeply into Kazama's. "Know your place, cueball."

The person pulled his hand back, enhance it, then strike. "FALCON PUNCH!"

Kazama was thrown across the room while screaming 'WHAT A WEIRD NAME!'.

The orange wearing hero nodded his head, satisfy for what he has done. "Good." The he noticed the still trembling Luka. "Ah, good evening, my name is Fox Man, and I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?"

"Yes." The the door to the room opened and walk in three skull costume wearing man. "YOU THREE!"

The three costume wearing guys flinch while putting their hands on the air.

"Where the hell were you?! I've finished this already!"

All the three skull bow down and made a 'Please forgive us!' motion.

"Fine! But you three owes me ramen."

The three of them made an 'EEEHH?!' motions, then each took out their purses and opened them, then they shook down their purses to make the inside came out, out of all the three, only one of the purse came out something.

And that something is a five yen coin.

Luka sweatdropped at the comedy scene in front of her.

"Lu-I mean, Mergurine-san, you're okay right?" Fox Man asked, ignoring the three combatants who is crying in the corner.

"Y-Yes... I'm fine." She studied the person in front of her, he has spiky blond hair, but it's not rare to see blond hair in the city. However, when he sees his calming blue eyes, he remind her of someone.

And its instantly hit her like a falling hippo.

"Y-you're-" Before she can finished, the sound of siren from outside cut her off.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. Until next time." Fox Man gave her a mock salute then jump to a nearby window, which is quite high. "See you around. Combatants!" Fox Man called jumping away.

Then Luka sees the combatants, carrying a leader they got from god knows where, and put it on the wall so they can climb out of the window from where Fox Man leaves.

Luka sweatdropped, they're an odd team. If they appeared on a show, she'll watched it everyday for sure.

**XXX**

Naruto looked from the roof top as the cops barge in the mansion. It'll be a bit of a problems for Luka, but at least they'll make that cueball bastard in prison.

"_**Good job today, Fox Man."**_

Naruto press his ear piece. "It was nothing."

"_**But I am impressed, you mange to knocked out everyone without getting a single bullet fired there."**_

"I'm the best." Naruto said proudly. "But are you sure Luka-san will be fine."

"_**Don't worry, she'll probably be absent for a few days, but she'll be fine. I'll make sure of it personaly."**_

"Thanks sensei."

"_**No problem. Now get some rest. Good night, Fox Man."**_

"Night sensei."

The blond hero then looked at the night sky with a satisfy smile. "... It's been a while since I've saved someone, and it feels damn good."

Damn right.

**To be continued.**

**Axel: Please, if you like it, or find it very disturbing you want to burn my guts, put that review people! Also, I have plans of adding another story on my list, please choose a poll on my profile.**


End file.
